1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile communication antennas and more particularly to a simplified and economical antenna base mounting structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention a wide variety of mobile antenna base mounting configurations have been devised. The prior art structures have been complex and involve a multiplicity of parts requiring assembly during the manufacturing process. Representative of such structures are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,210,914 dated July 1, 1980 to Blackman, 4,186,401 dated Jan. 29, 1980 to Altmayer and 3,624,662 dated Nov. 30, 1971 to Feder.